1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to photodetectors, optical modules and optical transmission devices having a MSM (Metal-Semiconductor-Metal) structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art MSM type photodiode uses a comb-shaped electrode to apply a high electric field with a low voltage to a photoabsorption layer, and realizes a high-speed responsiveness with its short traveling distance of electrons. For this reason, the MSM type photodiodes are promising as photodetectors in optical transmission devices, optical interconnection, etc.